


Hard Limits

by mythicalmonochrome



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood, Buttplugs, Comfort, Consensual Violence, Cutting, Degradation, Dom Link, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Power Play, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Spanking, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalmonochrome/pseuds/mythicalmonochrome
Summary: Link decides to teach Rhett a lesson. It doesn’t go over too well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, please look at the tags! Since the relationship is implied to be pre-established, many of the kinks and limits are also pre-established and are not explicitly mentioned here for the sake of fluidity.
> 
> I want to thank my wonderful beta readers linkslipssinkships, mythicaliz, and rhinkipoo on Tumblr for their hard work and helping me out so much.

“You want to break the rules? Fine. But you’d better be prepared for the consequences.” Link broke the silence that filled the air with thick tension. “You really should have thought this through, but you didn't. Why didn't you? Because you’re a dumb cockslut... can’t think of anything else in that empty head of yours, except the next time you get to cum.”

Link lingered over Rhett, his expression giving nothing away, gripping tightly on the leash he had wrapped around Rhett’s neck. Link pulled hard, forcing Rhett up from his downward facing position on the bed. Rhett grunted at the sudden tight grip around his throat, sending heat waves through his body.

Wearing a spider gag, the metal prongs pried Rhett’s mouth wide open. Rhett felt saliva dripping past his lips, down onto his thighs. He was on his knees, wrists bound and legs spread wide open.

Rhett tugged hard against the leash, knowing very well defiance would get him nowhere. His struggle would only cause his collar to choke him even more, cutting off circulation. All the blood began rushing to his head as he leaned harder against the collar. Link let out a frustrated sigh, rolling his eyes at his sub’s behavior. It was almost comical at this point, how Rhett put himself in these situations, only to defy him in every way. Link tossed the leash to the side, removing Rhett’s collar in the progress. Rhett gasped and grunted as the air entered back into his lungs.

Not giving him a moment to regain composure, Link gripped Rhett’s chin tightly, forcing his head to tilt up so Link could look him in the eyes.

“How pathetic,” Link sneered. “On your knees, thighs open, hands twisted around your back, like a mutt.” Links voice was low and hypnotic, sending shivers down Rhett’s back. “It’s almost... amusing. Seeing you struggle like this. Knowing very well who is in control here,” Link chuckled lowly. Rhett could barely keep eye contact. The look in his eyes was unsettling. No one could deny Link was a sadist, especially Rhett. When he got into these scenes, he was an entirely different person. He could hurt Rhett anytime he wanted and as badly as he wanted, probably kill him if he really wanted to.

“And what are you? A worthless cockslut. Nothing more to me than a hole to sink my cock into. Pathetic.” He reiterated.

Rhett shuffled away from Link’s touch, grinding his teeth together in shame and embarrassment over the harsh words.

He was losing his composure. There was a faint ringing in Rhett’s ears. Everything felt so far away. All the blood had rushed to his head, his pupils blown, and he was drenched in sweat.

Link’s hand snuck behind Rhett’s head to grab a fistful of his hair, forcing his head upright again. The choke chain didn’t work well enough, meaning Link would have to do all the work himself. His free hand landed on Rhett’s chest and grabbed hold of a nipple. Link twisted it harshly and sank his sharp canines into his sub’s neck. Rhett cried out through his gag, more spit drooling onto his chest and thighs. What a disgusting mess he’s made already.

"Do you know why you're being punished?" Link said firmly as he pulled his lips from Rhett’s neck.

Rhett refused to reply, not that he could anyway, jerking away from Link’s touch once again. The look of shock on Link’s face quickly twisted into one of irritation. Rhett was always a bit of a brat, but tonight he was thoroughly pushing it.

This was all a game to Rhett, too. A game he loved far too much. And, though he would never ever tell the truth to Link, Rhett loved pain. He loved being at Link’s mercy. He loved knowing Link could hurt him, make him bleed, fuck him raw. Anything he wanted.

However, Rhett was not going to give in, not yet, when Link still had so many plans for him. 

“Let’s try that again,” Link’s voice lowered another octave. “And this time I want to hear you say it.” Link grabbed another fistful of Rhett’s hair. His other hand reached for the opening clasp of the spider gag, yanking it loose. He violently ripped it off of Rhett’s face, eliciting a sharp pop and shooting pain to Rhett’s jaw. Rhett reacted instantly with a loud, pained grunt. The dull ringing in Rhett’s ears grew louder as the shock of pain ran through his body. Rhett was slowly becoming undone, anger building up inside. 

“Say it, Rhett.” Link demanded, gripping Rhett’s chin roughly.

Rhett furrowed his brows and ground his teeth together. He wondered if Link even realized he could have broken his jaw with that stunt he just pulled. He really was beginning to lose control of his anger. And it only continued to get worse, much worse, as Link continued to egg him on further.

“Answer me when I speak to you. Do you understand?” Link grew more agitated. “Use your words, mutt.” Rhett heard the threatening tone in Link’s voice, but still wouldn’t budge.

“Are you fucking stupid or somethin’? Do you not understand what I’m saying to you?” The southern twang in Link’s voice came out again. Tension continued to build as Link spewed insults towards Rhett. Then there was absolute silence.

“Fuck you.” Rhett finally spit out, fire in his voice.

He knew he'd pay for that.

Before Rhett even had a moment to speak again, the sound of a hard crack filled the room. A low cry choked its way up from Rhett’s throat as his whole body shuddered when Link’s strong hand made hard contact with his face, nearly knocking him down.

Rhett struggled while jerking his long legs forward from under his body, trying to kick the man in front of him. It was nearly impossible with the restraints he had on his wrists. Link took a handful of Rhett’s hair, forcing their eyes to meet once again.

“You said nothing was off limits before we started, remember? Said you could handle anything. Or were you just talking out your ass like always?” Link grit his teeth together as he tightened his grip on the back of Rhett’s head. 

“What are you getting so angry about? You asked for this. “ Link’s voice came from the deepest part of his chest.

Link grabbed Rhett by the neck, his large hand squeezing so hard no air could escape his throat. Nails dug deeper into Rhett’s throat, cutting off circulation even further. His vision was fading, face turning cherry red from lack of oxygen.

“Of course you don’t. Fucking stupid.” Link didn’t let up with the insults. Rhett knew he was going to lose consciousnesses if Link kept this up. He could no longer hear the insults spewing from Link’s mouth and his eyes began to roll up into his head. At that very moment, Link let go of his death grip just as Rhett’s body began to sag.

“You said no safe words, so you’re not getting any.” Link said. 

Link drew his hand back again, slapping Rhett hard. He was careless as he hit both sides of Rhett’s face, hitting his cheek in the process. Another burst of pain left Rhett moaning through his sore throat. The moan was cut off by Link’s hand around his throat again and the other hand in his hair, pulling so hard that Rhett’s eyes closed. Link held the man in place like this for a moment. 

If he was honest with himself, Rhett was on the verge of coming right then and there. The pain made Rhett’s cock ache.

“Now... you know better than to speak back to me.” He flashed Rhett a wicked smile, putting Rhett on edge. He gripped a fistful of Rhett’s hair again, jerking the man forward into a sitting position. 

Link used his free hand to dig his nails into Rhett’s skin, dragging hard down his chest and breaking the skin. A guttural moan escaped Rhett’s lips, finally breaking his silence. A wave of pleasure shot straight through his body as he felt rivulets of blood welling up in his new, fresh wounds. 

“Fuck!” Rhett groaned and grit his teeth together, legs shaking uncontrollably with weakness.

Link released his grip on the back of Rhett’s skull and got up from the bed. Rhett tried to catch his breath, hearing Link rummaging through the drawers of the nightstand. Vision too blurry to make out anything, he fell forward again as his body collapsed and buried his face into a pillow, trying to regain any semblance of composure.

Rhett was given a short moment to recover before Link yanked him up by his hair again, pulling him up onto his knees. Rhett’s vision refocused to see something gleaming in the corner of his eye.

A knife.

A steel kitchen knife. It looked shiny and freshly sharpened. There was something much more terrifying about this one than a knife with dulled metal or a rusted blade. A knife like that would be comforting somehow and familiar to him. This is something brand new and dangerous.

“Look at me.” Link commanded. His blue eyes were now dark and intense. He held Rhett’s gaze until Rhett nodded his head in consent. 

Rhett noticed the knife was now out of his periphery. Link moved behind him, placing the metal against Rhett’s throat, right beneath his Adam’s apple, making it hard for Rhett to breathe. It was like a weight. Link pressed the knife into his skin, the blade sinking in as much as it could without breaking flesh. Rhett’s breathing hitched, too scared to take in a full breath, knowing just the wrong amount of pressure from him would cut him wide open.

Rhett truly feared for his life, and that excited him more than anything. 

“Don’t move,” Link lowered his voice, almost into a whisper.

The knife moved instead. Link began to draw it down to Rhett’s sternum, tilting the blade to its sharpest point, resting it there. Link ran the point of the knife up and down Rhett’s chest, before lifting it and doing the same to the other side, from the collarbone down to his navel.

“Don’t make me hurt you,” Link was stern. “Look up.”

He leaned back, pulling the knife up again, and resting it flat against the side of Rhett’s neck so that the blade was placed over a prominent vein. Rhett nearly hyperventilated, panting loudly as his eyes rolled back into his head, closing shortly after. He began to panic as he pictured it in his mind - the blade against his throat, the sharpest point digging deep into his skin.

Link removed the blade from Rhett’s throat, causing his whole body to become rigid. 

It was always a running joke. _Never trust Link with a knife, he’s too much of a klutz to handle a weapon!_ That’s all it ever was for the both of them, a joke. However, behind closed doors Link’s hands were as steady as ever. He’s emboldened with power knowing Rhett’s life was in his hands, and he doesn’t take it lightly.

Link placed the point of the blade just below Rhett’s chin, finally pressing the knife just hard enough to break the flesh. The metal stung against his skin, and a small cut opened up right under his chin as a little bit of blood trickled down to his nipples. His cock twitched in reaction, almost involuntarily. 

Link ran his hand over Rhett’s chest, smearing his blood around, grinning widely as if he was proud of his work. 

Link knew he was close to finally breaking him down, that there was no more need to play these games.

Rhett heard a loud clang on the nightstand, opening his eyes to see that Link had tossed the knife aside. His breathing was ragged as he took a full breath of air. The room was spinning.

Not even moments later, Link moved on to Rhett’s body, running his tongue between Rhett’s shoulder blades all the way up to the nape of his neck. Rhett squirmed in reaction to the sensation. Link’s soft touch was agonizing for him. He was being too gentle for Rhett. Rhett was so close to caving too, and Link patiently waited for him to break. 

As addicted to these sensations Rhett was, he would be the first to admit he was impatient. Rhett always turned into a mess, practically begging to be fucked after Link put him through slow, agonizing sessions of foreplay.

Rhett had to control himself. He needed to be hurt.

A sigh of frustration left Link’s lips, seeing his sub getting better at maintaining his self-control was getting on his nerves.

There was nothing in the world Link loved more than hearing Rhett whimper and cry and beg desperately to be fucked. He thought that if Rhett wasn’t going to give into him, he would be more than happy to break him down.

Link stood back up from the bed and disappeared from Rhett’s sight. A few moments later, he reappeared in Rhett’s field of vision with a grin on his face and a long metal pole. Rhett looked at it with an expression of deep fear, but, beneath that exterior, his entire body was screaming with desire. He had forgotten there was a spreader bar under the bed.

Link grabbed one of Rhett’s ankles with his stronger arm and pulled him so his body laid longways, belly down, legs shoved apart. Link wrapped the ends of the cuffs onto Rhett’s ankles. With a loud click, Link locked them in place and Rhett became completely immobilized. Arms bound, stuck on his belly unable to roll over, legs spread so far apart he could feel the cool air run along his thighs.

Taking a moment, Link admired the beautiful sight in front of him. He ran a hand up Rhett’s thigh, slow and agonizing. He stopped just before he reached Rhett’s swollen cock pressed between his legs. The sound of a loud smack radiated throughout the room as Link applied a harsh slap to Rhett’s inner thigh, earning another rough moan from him.

“I think you’ve learned your lesson by now. Can you control your urges?” Link smirked. Rhett refused to answer. He knew regardless of what he said or did there would be no difference of the outcome. Another cry ripped from his throat as Link’s hand smacked down hard, this time on his ass. Rhett exhaled sharply, gripping tightly to the restraints on his wrists. Another swat met Rhett’s ass, followed by several more. He knew his lack of response would piss Link off even more. Rhett tried his best to appear completely disinterested.

“No,” Rhett finally answered. “I can’t control my urges. You said I was an animal after all.” Rhett’s tone was completely flat, but his words were fuel to the fire. There is a reason he barely spoke to Link this entire session, he knew he couldn’t bite his tongue when he got so worked up. Link chuckled softly before rising from the bed, disappearing once again. From the rummaging sounds in the direction of the closet, Rhett had an inkling of what was coming.

Rhett listened intently, hearing Link return to stand behind him.

“Ass up.” Link commanded. Rhett squirmed in protest at first before shifting his long body awkwardly, being a struggle for him with the position he was in. Link picked up the collar and leash he had tossed away earlier and began wrapping it back around Rhett’s throat, choking him slightly to remind them who was in charge. Link smirked before beginning to wrap the choke chain leash around the middle of the spreader bar, locking it into place. He stood back, looking quite proud of his work. Rhett was positioned with his ass up, now completely immobile.

“So pretty,” Link praises, more to himself than to the man trapped below.

“Are you going to say thank you, Rhett?” he spoke so smoothly into Rhett’s ear it nearly shook him to his core. Rhett persisted with his silence. Link grabbed a fistful of Rhett’s hair and pulled him back up.

“So ungrateful. That’s fine, I suppose,” Link said in a cold, monotone voice. He released Rhett’s hair and disappeared yet again. Rhett waited for what felt like an eternity, wondering what Link had planned for him that he had to be put into such a humiliating position. Rhett loved it, and wanted more, needed more. 

His lips uttered a single word, without receiving permission to speak first.

“Please...” Rhett finally broke, wriggling and writhing in his restraints. He could only hear Link chuckle softly. Standing at the end of the bed, Link eyed the item he had retrieved earlier. 

As annoyed as Link had grown towards Rhett’s bratty behavior, he had to admit he was proud of him his patience. Link had grown to enjoy longer scenes like these. There was nothing he loved more than hearing Rhett desperate for his attention, whimpering at Link’s feet, mewling like a kitten.

“Quit moving.” Link demanded. He had kept Rhett waiting long enough, but would only move forward under his own circumstances. 

Link picked up the item he retrieved from the closet. Rhett could barely see out of the peripherals of his vision but was able to instantly recognize what it was from its shape: A plug.

Link opened a bottle of lube and spread a small amount across the glossy rubber of the toy. Link parted Rhett’s cheeks, and without warning, pressed the plug inside him. The plug pushed past the first ring with ease. Rhett exhaled deeply through clenched teeth as his body accepted the intrusion. Now that he has the plug inserted, Link pressed his palm gently against the base, rocking it around inside of Rhett. Rhett let out a strangled moan and screwed his eyes shut.

“Fuck...fuck. Please...” Rhett spat out, so close to breaking down. Link immediately removed his hand, and Rhett let out a desperate moan.

He wouldn’t be kept waiting for much longer though. A loud grunt escaped Rhett’s lips, his voice cracking, as Link’s hand made sharp, angry contact against Rhett’s ass. Link laughed and raised his hand again, continuing to smack roughly around Rhett's cheeks, spreading the pain around. Rhett writhed under Link’s touch, knowing full well he couldn’t escape.

 _Smack_. Rhett bit back a moan as Link’s hand landed hard once more across one of his cheeks. Link continued this excruciating rhythm, watching in enjoyment as small red welts rose across Rhett’s skin.

Rhett was practically screaming when Link finally stopped his assault, not having a moment to recover as Link’s nails soon raked down Rhett’s thighs. The new sensation made Rhett release another choked sob of pleasure from his throat.

The contact stopped once again. Rhett’s head was swimming as more moans involuntarily escaped his mouth. The pain of the previous experience only amplified his dizzy high. Rhett’s body trembled as he became completely overwhelmed.

Link continued again after his hand stopped stinging, spanking across Rhett’s ass several times more before reaching a free hand beneath him and grazed his fingers over Rhett’s aching cock.

“Fuck... Link...” Rhett managed to moan and form actual words for once. His voice cracked, sounding more like breathing than spoken word.

Link’s eyes narrowed and he grabbed a firm handful of Rhett’s ass, squeezing harshly.

“You don’t get to call me that. Address me correctly.” Link had a threatening tone to his voice, echoing through the entire room. 

Link backed away again as he brushed his free hand teasingly against Rhett’s cock once more. Rhett mewled and let his forehead fall into the pillows. He was growing too starved for Link’s touch to stop himself from caving too much longer. Link’s fingers slid up Rhett’s shaft and ran back down its length, barely touching his skin. Rhett was instantly sent over the edge, rounding his back and grinding into the touch. “Please, sir...” Rhett pleaded wildly, addressing him correctly this time. 

Link had completely broken him at this point. His grip tightened just slightly around Rhett’s cock. He brought his other hand back to Rhett’s ass and pressed his index finger down against the plug still buried deep inside.

Another strangled sound spills from Rhett’s mouth. He had almost adjusted to the fullness of the plug. 

Rhett’s breath quickened as Link rocked the rubber inside him, pumping in and out, stretching him out even more.

“Please...” Rhett was finally coming undone. Link’s hand tightened slightly around Rhett’s cock and began a slow rhythm. Rhett’s entire body shuddered at Link’s ministrations. All of his pride was lost, he accepted his desperate need for Link. And he needed him badly.

“Fuck... me,” he groaned and involuntarily bucked into the petting hand. “Make me hurt,” Rhett begged. Link’s hand left Rhett’s body and the restrained man protested and mewled. Rhett’s whining didn’t last long though as he felt Link’s hand on his restrained ankles, unlocking the spreader bar and setting the lower half of his body free. 

“Want me to hurt you, hmm?” Link whispered in Rhett’s ear, sliding the leash and collar around Rhett’s neck again, then wrapping the leash around his hand a few times. Rhett felt a sudden jerk as Link tugged the leash, making it tighten it around his throat, forcing out a strangled moan.

“I think I can handle that.” Link’s words drifted off as he ran his hand down Rhett’s back again, still keeping a hold of the leash. With his other hand, he pressed a finger against the end of the plug, beginning to push it against Rhett’s prostate.

A loud moan escaped Rhett’s mouth. His mind was swimming. The collar pressed hard against his jugular, making him light-headed. 

It felt _fucking amazing_.

Link gripped under the base of the plug. He tugged on the toy gently, before carefully removing it from Rhett entirely. 

“Fuck. Please...” Rhett sobbed. He had more control over his words at this point. Link chuckled at his reaction as he tossed the plug aside. He slid his hand down to Rhett’s aching cock, teasing him again. Rhett struggled against the restraints on his wrists as Link touches him. He was powerless.

“Getting a little impatient?” Link tugged hard on the leash again. Rhett whined but obeyed silently, relinquishing his struggle with his restraints. Link’s hand ran softly against Rhett’s welted ass cheeks, grazing his nails against the red, raw skin. Reaching over for the lube he had tossed to the other side of the bed, Link opened the bottle up with his other hand, applying a small amount to his own cock, spreading it across its long length. He teased Rhett, rubbing his own swollen cock against Rhett’s raw skin. Rhett whimpered and tried to press himself closer to the man behind him, desperately needing it inside of him.

“Please…” Rhett begged once more. Link shook his head at the sight in front of him. He really had reduced the man down to nothing more than a whimpering, pathetic mess. Lining himself up with Rhett’s body, Link stabilized Rhett’s body with one hand on the leash and the other gripping tightly to Rhett’s hip.

He finally pushed inside of Rhett, letting his head fall back as he spewed silent curses under his breath. Rhett was always so tight. 

Rhett let out struggled moans and cursed wildly as he did what he could to impale his body onto Link’s cock. What he wouldn’t give to be free of these restraints. He pulled himself back as far as he could without seriously harming himself. Link chuckled at the desperate man’s actions and pressed his cock into him further, pulling hard on the leash. Link’s grip also tightened on Rhett’s hip, his nails digging deep to break the skin. Small droplets of blood welled up around his fingertips.

Rhett’s moans devolved into nothing more than primal groaning and growling as his body bucked against Link on command. Link moved slightly to reposition himself, in search of that special bundle of nerves. He quickened his pace, thrusting deeper. He kept up this brutal pace until he heard a loud, desperate cry of euphoria from Rhett. Knowing he had found Rhett’s sweet spot once again, he smiled. He shifted himself again to make sure he could continually hit that spot. With every deep, hard thrust, Rhett’s voice began to grow harsh and hoarse from what had morphed into incoherent screams and loud curses, over and over again.

Feeling a familiar heat begin to rise in his belly, Link let out a low, guttural moan. Link was challenging his own patience and endurance now, hoping to outlast his greedy sub. He gripped tighter onto Rhett’s already bruised hips, using his strength to drive more speed and force into each movement. Rhett pressed his body back against each thrust while still pulling away from his leash intentionally, cutting off his air slightly and choking him harder. He was sure he was overdoing it, too, tongue lolling out, panting like an animal. 

Both men were close to peaking. Link growled, pulling hard on the grip around Rhett’s throat, stabilizing a tight grip on the leash as he kept up his aggressive pace. Rhett impatiently pushed back, feeling how close Link was, cock pulsating inside him. Rhett was getting dizzier as his collar continued to strangle him, mind swimming with each passing second. Black spots filled Rhett’s vision, euphoria building inside of his head. It was pure bliss. His skin felt so hot like it was about to rip open at any second. 

Rhett’s limbs gave out first as he started slipping in and out of consciousness. Link pulled the deadweight of Rhett’s body and stabilized him once more, one hand digging into his hip, the other tugging on his leash.

This happened way more often than Rhett would like to admit. Rhett either choked himself out or had someone else do the work for him, to the point of nearly blacking out. Either way, it was much easier for Link to take what he wanted when Rhett was like this. Link contemplated the newly found freedom of this situation. 

Rhett was too far gone. He could no longer make sense of his surroundings, having trouble registering any of his senses. 

Link leaned down to align himself with Rhett’s body again. Link was starting to sound like an animal himself, grunting and groaning into the skin as he buried himself deep inside Rhett, hitting that same spot over and over again. Rhett’s body was like a ragdoll, only stabilized by Link’s death grip. 

A few minutes passed, Link felt Rhett shuffle his body around again. Rhett’s vision came back in pieces, his entire body weighted down. Rhett was suddenly woken from his daze when Link’s hand came in contact with the side of his head several times, slapping him hard. 

“You know better than to tap out right now. I ain’t done with you yet, boy.” Link grabbed a fistful of Rhett’s hair once again and pushed his face into the pillow. Link glared over at the nightstand, eyeing the discarded knife. Twisted thoughts ran through his mind. He slowed his pace a bit as he reached over to grab the knife as if he no control over his actions. 

Without an ounce of thought, he turned the blade to its sharpest point and started carving his initials into Rhett’s back. Rhett arched his back and moaned in pain, instantly waking him from his daze. Link created another cut, and then one more, the blade slicing Rhett’s skin over and over, in a way that made him arch up in pleasure, and whimper in pain. Bright red rivulets started pooling down Rhett’s back. Link stopped his assault on Rhett’s flesh seconds later, and tossed the sharp object on the ground, admiring his beautiful work. 

Link’s breath hitched as he fucked hard back into Rhett’s body; he practically cried out as he fell over the edge. His head tilted back, eyes squeezed shut as he rode out wave after wave, thick heat filling up Rhett. Rhett clenched around Link’s cock like a death trap, milking him through his orgasm. 

He finally released Rhett’s hip after a series of heavy grunts, letting his body fall forward. 

He immediately wrapped his fingers around Rhett’s aching cock, pumping quickly. Link’s grip on the leash pulled tighter, tugging hard and whispering lowly into Rhett’s ear. 

“Come for me.” Link ordered him. On command, Rhett let out a fierce moan, fucking into Link’s hand as his body curled inward, then up. His entire body shook as he came, ropes of cum shooting across the sheets and into Link’s hand. 

They both collapsed down on the bed, chests rising in and out as they regained composure. The only movement came from Link who removed the collar from Rhett’s neck and pulled out of his Rhett’s abused ass. Link lifted himself back up with a strong arm, removing the restraints from Rhett’s wrists, and exposing the blistered skin. Link ran his fingers across the fresh wounds.

Rhett’s vision started fading as deep sleep began to overtake him, eyelids heavy. As he was losing consciousness, he heard a familiar voice breathing into his ear. 

“Remember who you belong to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare is a very important aspect of a Dom/Sub relationship, especially after an intense BDSM scene. Neglecting to provide aftercare may result in a subdrop, which is best described as a temporary depression from excessive hormone release after BDSM play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my beta reader for this chapter @linkslipssinkships!

Surprisingly, Rhett was the first to wake up. He looked up at the clock, noticing it was still the dead of night. 2AM. Link had knocked out shortly after Rhett, his back turned away from Rhett after their particularly intense scene. He was fast asleep.

Rhett felt like shit. Usually Link would provide an adequate amount of after care after an intense scene like that, something Rhett had grown to enjoy. But both men had crashed so fast afterwards, leaving Rhett feeling a bit neglected, something he just wasn’t used to. 

Rhett got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, needing to relieve himself. After he made his way over to the sink to wash up, he took a better look at his reflection in the dimly lit room. He looked just as bad as he felt after the high of the scene had worn. 

Hair disheveled, bruised splotches sprawled across his neck, various cuts and scratches decorating his chest and back, some deeper than others, dried up blood smeared about on his skin. Rhett ran his fingers over a particularly deeper set of cuts on his lower back where Link had carved in his initials. Rhett clenched his teeth together and shuddered at the feeling. 

He was hurting so badly. His entire being ached, fresh wounds stinging with every movement. The pain was overwhelming him and he had to sit down a moment to pull himself together. Rhett figured a shower would be helpful, if only he had the strength to even move a few feet more. Sitting himself down on the tiled floor and bringing his knees up to his chest, he buried his face in between crossed legs.

He just wanted Link to tell him everything was going to be okay. He wanted Link to ease his pain. He felt so fucking needy and he hated it, hated feeling so dependent on someone to make him feel feel better, to remind him of his worth. Because right now, he felt like nothing more than a whore, a slut, an easy fuck. Dirty and filthy. 

He choked back a sob. He was crying again. 

He was worried he’d wake Link. The last thing he needed was to bother Link with his problems. He battled with these dark emotions way too often. He felt like nobody should have to coddle their lover like a child, especially not a grown man. 

Tears fell down his face, letting out soft whines he forcefully tried to choke back. He couldn’t hear a thing over his heart pounding in his ears, still feeling like he was going to fall apart at any moment. Rhett hugged himself tighter, as if he was trying to hold together the pieces of him that threatened to break so easily.

Rhett’s skin grew cold, body beginning to shiver. He couldn’t breathe, everything felt so far away, panic beginning to settle in. Not knowing how loud he was actually being, he started panting hard and hyperventilating. Before he knew it, he was lying on his side still curled up with his knees to his chest. 

There was a knock a door. 

He buried his face further between his legs, as if he was hiding from something. Was he really being that loud?

“Go away.” Rhett sobbed. 

Another knock. 

“Please just go away.” Rhett pleaded. He felt awful being this way towards Link, screaming at him like a child. But he didn’t care right now. He heard the doorknob click and door slowly swing open. 

“I said to leave me alone!” Rhett choked up again and turned himself away from Link’s towering figure. 

“I heard you the first time.” Link said, cutting Rhett off. 

The footsteps suddenly stopped in front of Rhett, Link kneeling down next to him. Rhett could feel his warmth as their skin came in contact. He couldn’t bring himself to look up at Link right now. He couldn’t bare the thought of Link seeing him completely broken down like this. He just couldn’t. 

“Baby, breathe for me please.” Link pleaded him. 

Rhett suddenly felt Link’s strong hands on the side of his face, easing his head up. Rhett reluctantly made eye contact with Link, feeling those emotions buried deep down inside start to crash down hard. Link noticed how big Rhett’s eyes looked in the dim lighting, pupils blow wide. 

Link placed a hand around Rhett’s figure, pressing their bodies together carefully not to touch any of Rhett’s aching wounds. Every ounce of doubt and denial Rhett had felt before began to fall apart. Link brushed a hand against Rhett’s face, thumb creating small circles against his skin, their foreheads pressing gently together. 

“I’m so sorry. So sorry... this is all my fault,” Link’s voice cracked. His movements were slow and gentle, careful not to jar Rhett from the headspace he was in. “I know better than to do this. I should have known to take better care of you, I should have stayed up late to be there when you woke up. I shouldn’t have let things get this bad for you. I’m so sorry.” 

Link continued whispering apologies and sweet endearments, kissing every part of the man’s face. His cheeks, his forehead, and finally his lips. Rhett sunk into the kiss, feeling so starved for Link’s touch. 

“Just breathe for me, everything’s gonna be okay. You’re safe with me. ” Link reassured as he wrapped his arms around Rhett, pulling him in closer to his chest. Rhett fell into Link’s embrace, feeling as though it was the only thing holding him together at this moment. He tried to choke back his sobs again, burying his face into Link’s shoulder to stifle back any noise. “I’m so sorry,” Link apologized for probably the hundredth time tonight, with guilt in his voice, still making it sound like it wasn’t enough. 

“I know how hard it gets for you. Trust me, I do. You try to hide these things from me and I think you forget sometimes how long we’ve known each other. I know you better than anyone... You’re so strong, Rhett, and you’re so good to me and to everyone you know. It’s one of the things I love the most about you,” He stopped speaking a moment to collect his thoughts. 

“You want to take care of people, want to make everyone happy, to the point you forget to take care of yourself. And I want to take care of you. Not because I have to, but because I want to. But, sometimes I’m selfish. Sometimes I forget and I fuck up.” Link continued, running his fingers through Rhett’s hair, down to the nape of his neck. 

Rhett had never had anyone dig into his emotions so deeply before, his skin scrawling as Link spoke, tempted to ask him to stop speaking. Link’s words were hitting him deep, maybe a little bit too deep. 

“But there’s nothing wrong with who you are, Rhett. If there’s anything wrong with someone, it would be me.” Link’s soft voice echoed through the room. 

Rhett was an absolute mess, now sobbing with his face buried in Link’s chest as the other man embraced him closer. Link lifted Rhett’s head up and tried his best to wipe his face with the pad of his thumb. He leaned into Rhett’s space, their eyes meeting again. Rhett was awestruck at the way Link was looking at him right now. It was a look like someone had given him the entire world.

Link touched his forehead against Rhett’s again, closing the space between them, Rhett trembling at the slightest touch. His pained expression dialed back for a moment as he shut his eyes. Their noses playfully bumped together, earning an almost sad smile from Link. 

Link connected the space between them, pressing his lips softly against Rhett’s, placing both hands on the sides of his face to deepen the kiss. Their lips part and Rhett returns back to resting his head on Link’s shoulder. 

“Can I take care of you tonight?” Link asked, Rhett quickly nodding his head in agreement. 

Rhett was always reminded how considerate Link really was. He’d never truly _make him_ do anything he did not want to do. Consent was always so important in their relationship. Link was able to turn his dominant personality on and off like a switch for his lover. 

Link always promised to help him, to take care of him. Link committed himself to Rhett for as long as he wanted him, and he needed to remind himself of that more often. 

“Okay. Let me take care of you.” Link pressed a gentle kiss against Rhett’s forehead, before stumbling back on his feet and heading over towards the bathtub, earning a whine of protest from Rhett. “It’ll be just a second, I promise. I’ll be right across the room.” Link reassured him, turning on the tub faucet, and testing the temperature to make sure it was just right. He grabbed a small washrag from the cabinet and ran it over the running water before setting it down. 

Link went back into the bedroom, digging through the nightstand to find a bottle of Aspirin. He grabbed the water bottle he had on his night stand and made way back over to Rhett, sitting down next to him again. 

He took out a few pills from the bottle and placed them in Rhett’s hand, folding his fingers around the pills. Link opened the lid of the water bottle, making sure Rhett got a few sips in before taking the meds. Rhett’s body was still shaking so Link kept a close eye on him, making sure he got the medication down. He smiled as Rhett responded so well to him. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Link asked as Rhett nodded in agreement. Link extended his arm out to him, their hands connecting as Link pulled him up off the floor. Rhett’s grimaced as his entire body ached. His skin stung with the sensation of pins and needles, as if it could rip open at any second. Link guided him over to the tub, one hand placed on his chest, the other on his waist, making sure to keep him steady, careful to not touch any fresh wounds. 

The tub was mostly full now, glossy suds floating up to the surface of the water. Rhett got in first, slowly easing his towering figure down into the water. The heat rippled through him, opening up some of the raw and blistered skin on his body, causing him to grimace in pain. The bath water turned a pink hue as the dried blood washed away from his skin. Soon after, he felt Link slip inside the tub behind him. Link squeezed his chest against Rhett’s shoulder blades before sliding his both hands down to Rhett’s waist. Link pulled him in closer, pressing his abs against Rhett’s sore lower back. 

Rhett felt soft hairs tickling the side of his neck as Link buried his head in between the space of his shoulder and neck, his hot breath against Rhett’s ear. They lay in this position for a short while before Link moved back a bit to adjust his body, and reached over to the clean washrag. 

“This is going to sting a little bit, I’m really sorry.” He warned Rhett, before running the warm cloth over the fresh wounds on his back. Rhett arched forward, breathlessly whining from pain. His whole body shuddered and shook from the stinging sensation. 

“It hurts so bad.” Rhett cried, gritting his teeth together. 

“Shh, baby. I know. It’ll be okay. You’re the strong one, remember? I love that about you, too. You’re so strong for me, for others, for yourself.” Link spoke in a low voice, trying to reassure Rhett with every word spoken. 

Link put the washcloth off to the side after he finished cleaning the wounds, wrapping himself around Rhett’s midsection, hands on his ribs. He peppered soft, sweet kisses down Rhett’s shoulder blades, nuzzling himself against the man like a kitten. Rhett grinned, heart practically melting at his lover’s sweet words. 

“I love you, Rhett. I love you so much.” Link said through mumbled words, lips pressed against Rhett’s skin. 

“I love you too, Link,” Rhett replied finally breaking his silence, closing his eyes as he relished all the sensations of Link’s skin against his own. “I love you too.”


End file.
